Civil Love
by written.romance
Summary: Hermione and Draco start to notice each other for who they truly are. Draco has decided that it's time to let out his secret love to someone else. Hermione has a secret Admirer, But love unoubtedly blossoms.
1. Civility

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters and anything else that comes from Harry Potter inside of here. **

**CHAPTER ONE: CIVILITY**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall puzzled, it was only a week after school had started, and yet there was a letter sitting in front of her. It wasn't from her parents because it didn't have the return address, and that's one thing they _never_ forgot. She stared at it, trying to figure out who sent it, and even if she should open it. The handwriting was familiar. She would've consulted Harry or Ron, but she couldn't find them. Now a days there were nowhere to be found. They were there to congratulate her on becoming Head girl, but soon disappeared when she told them that, no, they couldn't use her Head common room as a place to bring girls.

Hermione stopped thinking about the letter when she felt eyes boring into her forehead. She looked up and around the Great Hall finding no one looking at her.

Draco walked into the Great Hall half an hour after everyone else. He was nervous, but didn't let it show. He had just come back from the owlery after sending a letter. He looked around the hall and saw Blaise Zabini, Draco smirked and sat by the boy.

Blaise watched Draco as he silently ate his food, while being preoccupied with someone across the hall. Blaise sighed as he realized who it was.

" Did you finally tell her?" asked Blaise.

" What? Oh… I chickened out… I sent her a letter instead." Draco slightly blushed. He was grateful that he could trust at least one person in Slytherin.

" That's great mate. It didn't exactly happen the way I thought the Slytherin Prince would handle a situation, but at least you did something-" Blaise stopped when he saw the other bys expression. " What?"

" Well you see, I didn't exactly tell her who I was…" Blaise sighed, but said nothing, knowing the other Slytherin's temper. He stood up after saying bye to Draco and left the Great Hall.

Some one tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and found Draco directly behind her.

" Time for our meeting Granger.' She stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall. He had always been handsome to her, and sharing a common room with him wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. He was nice to her when they actually acknowledged each other, but she knew he was off limits. _ Harry and Ron would kill me if I even thought about dating Malfoy… Not that I even stand a chance… Wait a minute, I've only seen Harry and Ron every once in a while so far…I can do what ever bloody hell I please._

" So I saw that you looked quite confused at breakfast. What was the matter?" Draco asked over his shoulder.

" Oh… that? It was nothing…" She blushed remembering the anonymous letter she had received that morning. She then frowned when she remembered who was in front of her. " Why would you care anyway?" Draco stopped causing Hermione to run in to the back of him. He didn't even flinch.

" I just do ok? I don't hate you as much as you might think. I don't… never mind." With that he kept on walking towards Hogsmeade. Hermione wondered what Draco had meant by his words. He didn't hate her? Wow… he was being so…nice to her. Hermione grew happy although she couldn't exactly figured out why.

" So what do you want to do about this whole Peeves business? I say we make him the main attraction in the haunted house." Exclaimed Draco. He and Hermione were sitting down in the Hogs Head, drinking Butter beers. Hermione Laughed.

" I think that's a great idea! But how do you suppose we get him to cooperate? We should ell him that we'll set him in stone and give him to Hagrid. He would die…Again!" Draco snorted at this statement, causing Hermione to laugh harder. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

_ I haven't laughed this hard in a lifetime._

Hermione still smiling, looked at Draco, his eyes were so fiery and inviting, she blushed when she noticed he was looking at her intently.

" Who was the letter from?" For a second Hermione gave him a questioning look before answering him.

" How did you know I received a letter?" Draco rolled his eyes. " C'mon Hermione, I saw the owl with parchment in its beak. Either it was a letter or a newspaper. I just deducted is all." He shrugged and drank the rest of his Butter beer.

" Well then I guess you're right. I actually don't know who sent it. That's why I looked confused earlier because I _was_ confused. " She reached into her Robe, pulling out the letter. " It was quite charming actually…" she blushed a littler, wondering if she should hand it over, finally decided it wouldn't be harmful. He took it and skimmed over it, then tossed it back on the table.

" Aren't you going to read it?" Hermione looked a little disappointed.

" I don't want to know what things they say, I caught a glimpse of it in there, but that's your business." He pushed it to her and smiled at her. " Plus, it's time to head back"


	2. Head Duties

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.K. Rowling has ever mentioned in her books!! Although I kind wish I did…**

**Chapter 2: Head Duties**

It had been two days since Hermione and Draco's meeting, and both of them were secretly looking forward to another one. Hermione hurriedly entered the Gryffindor common room. She now knew that Harry and Ron must be avoiding her, and she wanted to solve it so that she could have her friends back. She had one foot on the first step leading up to the boy's dormitory when she heard a voice from behind her.

"They aren't up there… they left a while ago…stupid boys." Hermione looked to find Ginny sitting on the couch by herself. She looked sad. Hermione sat next to her, with her hands in her lap and said nothing, she had a feeling Ginny had a lot more on her mind. "Hermione? Why aren't we friends? I mean I know we're friends, but how come we don't talk to each other all that much, or even spend time on the weekends or after classes?" Ginny blushed while saying this and got sad again. "I mean hanging out with the boys isn't fun and now that they've got girlfriends-"

"They've got girlfriends? When did that happen?" Hermione cut Ginny off. _No wonder I haven't seen them around…_

"Yeah it happened over the summer… it's quite disgusting to watch actually. Anyways I was just saying all of this because I think you and I are going through the same things. I mean, we haven't ever had actually girlfriends before, we've just hung out with those blockheads." Ginny played with her long fingers nervously.

Hermione smiled and took the girls hand. "Gin, I would love to be your friend, and you're absolutely right. What're you doing tomorrow? Seeing as its Saturday, how about you and I go to Hogsmeade and then go back to my common room and hang out. You could even spend the night if you wanted!" Both girls became thrilled at the prospect of having girls day and night.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Ginny beamed.

"Well I actually have to go now. Malfoy and I are patrolling tonight. I want to get some reading in before then. If you see Harry and Ron, tell them they're being very rude and immature. I mean by avoiding one of their best friends." She waved then walked out of the room.

_I actually have a friend now that won't use me for my homework. Not that I've been asked by the other ones for help this year…come think of it, I haven't seen them in classes either…_Hermione huffed back to her common room in a bad mood thinking about the two boys skipping classes.

The portrait door swung open. Draco looked up from his book to find a very irritated looking Hermione. She looked at Draco and started walking past the couch. Draco smiled at the look on her face. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing, just I realized that Harry and Ron have been skipping classes since nearly the start of the term." She stared down at her feet, not knowing why she just told Malfoy of all people, what was on her mind.

"Well then, maybe they're too busy screwing their girlfriends to worry about failing school. You should see those two with those awful Patil twins, it's horrible, I almost choked on my tongue walking down the charms corridor the other day." He saw Hermione's face and a thought struck him. "You didn't know they were going out with people did you?" When she nodded, he hesitated before finally asking the question he was dying to ask. "You like Weasley don't you?" He whispered it, and Hermione barely heard it.

"I thought I did, but not seeing him over the summer and very rarely at school now, I don't think I do…I feel stupid for saying this, but I think I'm mostly disappointed I haven't received anymore letters from that one person…" She blushed and refused to look Draco in the eyes. "But then I also think I like someone else, but I don't think it'll ever happen…I'm pathetic." She sunk onto the couch and put the palms of her hands on her forehead. "And why, of all people am I telling _you_ this?"

"You're not pathetic. Being admired is very flattering…and you never know…this guy might be closer to you than you actually think he is." He paused before saying, "And I don't know why you told me, maybe because…well because maybe we're starting to become friends."

There was an awkward silence before Hermione gave a tiny smile. "I guess you're right. It's funny how I lose two friends over a period of time and gain two in one day. Good karma wouldn't you think?" not giving Draco a time to reply she stated. "C'mon it's time to patrol."

Hermione and Draco walked down each corridor looking for rule breakers, and talking about their classes. All of a sudden Draco stopped and Hermione stopped in mid sentence about her transfiguration class. Draco put a finger to his lips, making sure she knew to stand quiet. She nodded and then heard I faint sound. It sounded like someone was moaning. Draco walked towards a door on their left and opened it. He then very coolly pushed open the door and leaned against its frame. Hermione walked over to where he was and looked inside.

There she found Ron fumbling with his belt, and Padma trying to cover herself with her black cloak. Draco was the first to react.

"Something told me that we'd find at least one of the stupid little punks." He directed this toward Hermione who more than anything, secretly hoped to catch one of them breaking the curfew rule. She smirked while still looking at Ron.

"I was thinking the same thing. Tsk tsk. Two prefects caught after curfew, have any good explanation?" Draco looked at her surprised that she was keeping her cool at finding one of her previous friends doing something so wrong. He gave a small, nonchalant smile. He was starting to like this Hermione a lot more.

Ron blushed and stopped what he was doing. "I – we were just—patrolling? Yeah, and you know teenage hormones, they just kicked in and one thing led to another and here we are! So we're just going to leave now! C'mon Padma." He tried walking through the door, but Hermione stepped in his path.

"Yeah fucking right! I know for a fact that you and your little girlfriend don't patrol tonight Ronald! Seeing as _I_ was the one that made the schedule! So what do you say Malfoy how about one detention to Ms. Patil for being out past curfew, plus 20 points from Ravenclaw for unprefect like conduct?"

"Sounds great to me. What about that one though?" he said still looking at Hermione and gesturing with his head towards Ron. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I was thinking of a punishment that would be fitful for his actions. Hmmm, let's see, how about one detention with Snape, for being out past curfew, one detention for attempting to lie about being out past curfew, again served with Snape, 20 points from Gryffindor for unprefect like conduct?" She was pretending to look thoughtful. Draco once again smiled and finally looked at Weasley.

"Wait aren't you forgetting something you found out about him and his leader Potter?" Draco smirked when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"Oh jeez!! I almost forgot! You're right Malfoy! There was something else. Right well, I think I should inform Ms. McGonagall right away about their truancy…I'm sure she'd find a good enough punishment to make them wished they didn't throw away their lives for pieces of ass." She walked away towards the Head common room, followed by a Smirking Draco, and leaving two very flustered teens behind.


	3. Discovering

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything in this. Minus the plot…and the things the characters say.**

**Chapter three: Discovering**

The next day Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat next to Ginny.

"Don't you look happy today? What happened?" Hermione smiled at her friend and piled sausage and pancakes on to her plate.

"Lets just say that last night, I took care of a couple of problems. Ah and here they come! Speaking of the devil." Hermione looked over to the giant doors opening and two very disgruntled boys walking in. She smiled and turned back to Ginny who, was slowly catching on.

"Wait a minute! Oh my god!! You found them out past curfew didn't you? You have to tell what you did!! By the looks of it, it wasn't something they enjoyed." Ginny smiled at them as they walked closer to them.

"I just found Ron with one Padma Patil, and let's just say I figured something out after I left the Gryffindor common room, but I'll tell you later on when we go to Hogsmeade." Hermione finished just as an angry Harry and Ron stomped right up to her.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble Ron and I are in? It's all yours and Ferret boys fault!! How could you do that to us? I thought we were your friends?" Harry was turning red and his eyes had an angry glint in them.

"Ha! Friends? You call not bothering to tell me shit for nearly two weeks, not to mention not returning any of my letters over the summer friendship? You guys got what you deserved, and not to mention what you wanted. You obviously didn't want me as a friend anymore, so that's what you got. And you guys wanted to skip classes for two weeks straight, not to mention sneaking out with your girlfriends, therefore I see that my actions were just. You're just lucky Harry Potter that I didn't catch you out last night either or you would've gotten the same punishment that Ron got! You two _infuriate_ me!" With that she took her school bag and left the Great Hall heading towards her Common Room.

At that exact moment the morning delivery was happening and an owl dropped a letter next to Ginny where Hermione originally sat. Ginny looked at it and quickly picked it up and ran after her friend. She finally caught up with her at the end of the corridor just as she was going up the stairs. "Hermione! Letter for you!" Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Thanks Gin. Want to come up with me and wait up in the common room while I get ready for our trip?" She looked at the letter and recognized the handwriting as the one that was on her previous letter. She hid her excitement and was gleaming all the way to the entrance of her room. "I'll be right out Gin, make yourself at home!"

"Ok, hey is this Draco's room?" Hermione stopped and ran out to find her friend opening the door to his room. She quickly ran and stopped in front of Ginny.

"Strictly off limits!"

"Oh come off it! I know you want to go in there as much as I do!" Ginny tried getting past Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't budge. They stood there attempting to stare the other one down until they heard Draco's voice saying the password. Ginny and Hermione both squealed and ran away from his door. Ginny Jumped onto the couch and Hermione flew into her room, closing it just as Draco came in.

"You're not Her- Granger. What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco stopped and leaned over the couch at the reading Ginny. He smirked when he realized that her book was upside down. He turned it right side up and started walking away. "Next time try not to be so obvious when you've been snooping around my room." He winked at her and walked into his room.

Draco closed his door and chuckled to himself. Girls were too easy to read sometimes. He then let his mind wander to a certain girl. _I wonder if she's read the letter yet. I should tell her soon, but I can't get myself to say the things I can say on paper._ He sighed and gently leaned against the wall. _I'll just invite her and the Weaselette to Lunch with me today. Just as a friendly little gesture, seeing as we're apparently her only two friends. It couldn't hurt. I'll invite Blaise also._

He smiled to himself and owled Blaise. Next he stepped out of his room and through the bathroom door. He quickly brushed his platinum blonde hair and walked over to Hermione's door. He knocked and stood there for a couple of seconds.

Hermione after listening heard Draco go into his room. She sighed and looked down to the parchment in her hand. She opened it and read yet another anonymous letter. Her jaw dropped when she came to the end.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I waited for a reply from you for at least a day before I realized that I wouldn't receive one from you. I've decided that now instead of sending letters to you during breakfast, I'll send them directly to your room, using my owl so that you can send a reply back._

_I love seeing you in the halls and have been falling even more in love with you every passing day. Being close to you, yet so far has kept me wondering if I'll ever be able to get the courage to tell you face to face how much I care about you._

_I don't know how you receive my letters, if it's with joy or with resentment, but for now I can only wait to hear something from you another time._

_With Love,_

_Draco_

This had to be a joke right? Draco Malfoy didn't like her…maybe he was just playing a joke on her. Maybe this wasn't the same person who wrote the first and someone else thought it would be funny to put Draco's name on it. She frowned and then looked in the mirror. _Draco Malfoy likes me?_ Her heart jumped at the thought. At the moment a knock came from her bathroom door. She opened it to find just the guy that was now running through her mind. She smiled and stood there like an idiot for a while. He looked at her and spoke.

"So uhhh…well I was wondering if you and Weasley would like to go to lunch with me and Blaise today." Draco looked calm and looked at her with an even stare

"Uhm, sure… that would be great." Hermione blushed before continuing. "Wait here and I'll go ask Ginny." Draco did as he was told and when Hermione was out he saw the parchment lying on her bed. He walked over to it and his eyes widened in shock. He _actually_ put his name on it! He was only thinking about doing it, but thought better of it. He sent it to her, not realizing his mistake. _She's not going to say anything to me is she? Maybe I should pretend like nothing happened. No, don't be so stupid. Just get her alone today and tell her. Tell her it's you and that you want her to be yours. But she said she liked someone else!_


	4. Lunch With The Enemy

Chapter 4: Lunch With The Enemy 

Draco shook his leg nervously. Never in his life, had he been this nervous to go out with a girl.

"Mate, calm down, its just lunch…not the end of the world." Blaise grabbed Draco's leg to stop him from moving it. Draco nodded and started to bite his nails, Blaise just sighed and rested his head in his hand. Just at that moment Ginny and Hermione stepped out of her room. Both girls had on light makeup, jeans, and form fitting shirts on. Seeing Ginny caused Blaise to blush. _My god she's beautiful._ He had always taken a liking to the girl; but never thought he'd actually get to be near her. Ginny, noticing Blaise's stare blushed and looked away.

"You both look stunning." Draco said, holding the portrait open for the others.

"Thanks." Replied a slightly red Hermione. Draco followed the others and soon fell in step with Hermione. He kept glancing at her. Hermione also kept glancing at Draco. Finally they locked eyes and turned away rapidly.

"So, uhm, where are we going Malfoy?" She had to keep herself from asking him if he truly meant what he said in the letter.

Draco smiled, and turned to her, for once that day, being able to act cool around her. "That, my friend, is a secret." He winked and she laughed.

"Oh, you think you're so good looking!" She playfully pushed him with her shoulder.

"No, I should hope you'd be the one to think that." Once again throwing an irresistible smile her way.

Hermione felt her temperature rise and she quickly collected herself. "One would wish I thought that, but what about you?" She came closer to him. " Do you think I'm good looking?" Draco looked at her surprised. She, on the other hand was shocked by her actions. Draco looked away before giving a quiet answer.

"I already told you what I thought of you." He looked ahead to where Blaise and Ginny were walking. _Good. They're far enough away. _ " I know you know tat I sent those letters." He sighed and stopped her. "But I also know that you like someone else." She stared at him.

" How do I know those letter weren't a joke?" She grabbed is hand. "And how do you know that the guy I was reffering to wasn't you?" He blushed and leaned in so that they were practically rubbing noses.

"Those letters were anything but a joke Hermione." She closed her eyes taking in the warmth of his voice. Still holding her hand, he started to walk forward; gently pulling a spell bound Hermione with him.

Blaise sat with his arm around Ginny's chair. They apparently had done their own talking and had come up with one solution. Ginny had described the two of them together as the perfect couple, although stating that Draco and Hermione were a match made in heaven. Blaise agreed with Ginny. Ginny of course, fancying the boy quite awhile jumped on the oppurtuity.

**Flashback:**

"Will you go out with me?" she blurted out.

"Of course" Blaise smiled.

**End of Flashback:**

On the other side of the table sat a very quiet Hermione and an unusually chatty Draco. Blaise stared at them with an amused expression. _Seems they've had a talk with each other as well, except the important thing must not have been solved yet._ He smirked and shook his head.

"So what's the deal with you two? Together at last?" Hermione almost died. She knew the question would've been brought up sooner or later. She threw a nervous glance at Ginny.

"I was actually wondering the same thing Hermione." Ginny looked at her friend. Blaise removed his arm from around her chair.

"I mean c'mon, it's not like you guys hate each other. You guys _are_ allowed to like each other. True, Draco has cold heartedly made your life a living hell, but we fought on the same side against You- Know- Who. The only thin standing in your way is the tiniest rivalry between houses." He looked at Hermione then to Draco, when they hadn't made any move to ask the other out, he continued. "Dumbledore obviously thought it was a good idea to put you two together. He's hoping you two will promote house unity." This didn't really ease the tensions between the two. "Draco. I know you wouldn't want _me_ of all people to start that promotion." Draco rowing weary of the pestering spoke up.

"Hey Zabini, why don't you try minding your own business for a change?" Blaise shot a glare his way. "Besides, why would I care if you were 'the First'? Stupid Idiot." Ginny and Hermione became impatient with the two boys bickering.

"Oi you two. There're two girls with you. Why don't you guys try giving us as much attention as you're giving each other" Ginny scowled at Blaise who immediately kissed her forehead and placed his arm around her. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Shall we ditch these two then?" Hermione nodded and stood.

Draco and Hermione walked around Hogsmeade until they both got bored. Neither talked much until Hermione spoke as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"What are we?" She asked bluntly. She stopped causing Draco to stop also.

"Hermione. I've had feelings for you for a while. I meant everything I said in those letters. I don't know how you feel about me, but I'm willing to make a fool of myself." He paused for a split second. "Granger will you g out with me?" He shuffled his feet, waiting for a response.

"And I meant what I said earlier. I wasn't talking about some other guy. I've developed feelings for you. I've liked you since the beginning of this year. So yes, Draco Malfoy. I will go out with you." She smiled and looked into his eyes, he did the same and pulled her into a hug.


	5. An Interesting Afternoon

**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING… UNFORTUNATELY…**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys, it's a wonderful thing when one applies to college, no not really, its just highly stressful… So here's the 5th! And seeing as it's Winter Break, I'm pretty much positive that I'll be posting more than four chapters up in the next couple of weeks…**

**Chapter 5: An Interesting Afternoon**

"Hermione!! Come here!" Hermione was pulled into the Charms room by Ginny. It took Hermione nearly five minutes afterwards to get the younger girl to calm down.

"Ginny! Ginny!! Will you please tell me what's so bloody exciting? You're making me miss my study time!" She tapped her foot, urging Ginny to tell the news.

"Ok, well I told Fred and George that I was dating Blaise, and they completely flipped, but got over that…" Ginny paused for a second. "Well, not until after they told Mum and Dad, which caused them to freak out as well, but after the initial shock was gone, they warmed up to the idea and-"

"GINNY! WILL YOU JUST TELL ME THE POINT?"

" Ok, ok…well they invited him over for Christmas and I'm thoroughly enjoyed. Isn't it great news?" Hermione was about to respond, but Ginny had already wrapped her arms around her, and refused to let go. Hermione was happy for Ginny, she truly was, but something inside of her kept bugging her.

"Does Ron know?" Hermione pulled away from her with a look of curiosity sprawled across her face. _I'd love to see her tell him that!_ Hermione smiled to herself, fully expecting the answer that came next.

"Of course not, do you really think I'm that daft?" Ginny feigned a look of hurt. Hermione laughed and pulled the girl close to her. "Plus, It serves him right for not even so much as speaking to me this whole entire time. And I'm his _sister_... I do have to say that it'd be funnier to watch him find out that you and Malfoy were together." Hermione stopped and realized that she hadn't seen much of Draco. They shared a common room and patrolled but nothing seemed all that different. Suddenly she felt lonely, and realized quickly it was because she missed him.

"Talking about me Weaslette?" Both girls jumped at the sound of the new voice right behind them. Draco laughed and turned to Hermione. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. Sorry to take her from you Weasley, but we have Head duties to take care of." He gently put his hand on Hermione's elbow to acknowledge that they should leave. Hermione gave Ginny an apologetic look, but Ginny just stared at Draco intently.

"You do know that I'm not stupid right Malfoy? I mean I think it's a little obvious that I know the two of you are…dating, but to use the excuse of head duties is just plain ridiculous. Good bye you two." Ginny then turned and walked away from the couple, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"So what are these Head duties you spoke of?" Hermione and Draco were now walking back to their common room, and Hermione was desperate for conversation.

" Oh you know there are no Head duties, I said that because she doesn't actually now if we do or not. I just wanted to be with you" He smirked and then looked at her. "Is that a problem Miss Granger?" he bowed and held the portrait door open for her. She laughed and moved inside. He loved to see her laugh, as hard as he tried he could ever not smile around her.

Once inside the common room Hermione hugged him. Draco went to kiss her, but she moved away. " Maybe we should talk some, I haven't seen you very much lately. Anything new?" she sat down on the couch and watched him walk over and take a seat next to her.

" Well not much, I've just been trying to avoid three nitwits… I think you know whom I'm talking about, and other than that… I've missed you." He looked away and Hermione saw him turn a slight pink in the cheeks. She looked down also, aware that she was blushing as well. _Dear god he's adorable!_ With that thought she looked back up and found him watching her. She smiled and then leaned closer to him. Hermione stopped before proceeding to kiss him. Draco let a smile spread across his face. _ I love the way she kisses me. _His arms slowly wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Neither of them wanted the other to end the kiss, but there was a knock at portrait, which sent both of the teenagers flying out of their seats. Draco looked at the door attempting to shoot daggers through it to whoever was standing on the other side. Hermione laughed a little shakily before going to answer the door. Draco quietly summoned a book so that it looked as if he were reading the whole time. He looked up just in time to see Harry and Ron walk into the room.

" Well, well, if it isn't Potty and his _poor_ redheaded friend. Come to admire my home?" Making sure that no one was watching he looked at Hermione and winked, she giggled, causing the other two boys to look at her.

"What? You think it's funny that this- ferret made fun of us?" Ron was red, obviously becoming angry.

"Oh hush, he's just messing with you-"

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?" Ron now had his fist balled up tightly, Harry, being a little more sensible than Ron stepped in front of him. He said something that seemingly calmed Ron down.

"Ron, please, we live together we've had to change the way we act towards each other." Hermione looked to Draco who nodded, silently telling her that he would go along with it. He quickly stood up with a mischievous smile. He walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her.

"It was the one rule Dumbledore made us swear to abide by in order to remain as head girl and head boy. Do you have a problem with that?" Draco smirked as he saw the look of horror spreading across the boys' faces. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but you are all terribly boring. So I'm going to take a bath." He winked at Harry and Ron for one last jab, before walking towards the bathroom. Hermione suppressed a smile and faced the boys.

"So to what do I owe this visit?" she tried to keep the conversation away from her and Draco's new found "friendship". It was to no avail.

"When the hell did that happen? Are you completely nuts? He _touched _you! I can't believe that pale jerk!" Ron was now violet in the face and punched the wall closest to him.

"It happened a while ago, but you two wouldn't know that, seeing as you've been completely involved in your stupid little girlfriends!" Hermione was infuriated. _How dare he come here and start attacking my boyfriend!_ Her fists clenched even tighter than they already were. "If you guys paid half as much attention to me as you did before, you guys would've known that he is, in fact, very sweet and is actually sensitive to the fact that friends _pay attention_ to friends. You no nothing Twits! Get out! Both of you! And don't you dare come near me or I'll hex you both!" With that the portrait flew open and they looked at her stunned. They both knew there was nothing they could say.

After they had left Hermione went to her room and started to break as many things as possible. She didn't notice Draco standing in her doorway to the bathroom. " I was going to offer you a massage, but I can see you need a lot more than that." He smirked and hugged her from behind; Hermione instantly relaxed, but then froze when she realized he was only wearing a towel.

"Draco… I can feel your-" Hermione couldn't even finish before Draco had turned her around to face him and kissed her. She relaxed into the kiss and all too soon the kiss ended.

"You can fix it for me if you'd like, the bath's already ready, it's big enough for the both of us." Draco whispered into her ear and Hermione was seconds from saying ok, until the realization of being a virgin sunk in.

" I- I can't, I'm not, I mean, no I'm sorry, but we're moving too fast." Hermione blushed and Draco kissed her again.

"Hermione, it's ok, I was only three quarters serious…" he turned back to the bathroom then turned around. " We can always have a bath together when you're ready." He smiled and she felt herself laugh.

"Go away Draco…" she chuckled and flopped on her bed. "Boy has this been an interesting day."


	6. Encounters

**CHAPTER 6:**

**Encounters**

Draco lay in his bed trying to think of something boring. _Why in the hell can I not sleep?_ The fact remained that every time he closed his eyes and got close to falling asleep something would wake him up.

"Crap, I really don't want to be alone right now." With that he got up and walked over to Hermione's door. Draco put his ear against her door, wondering if she was still awake. _I can't just go in there; she'll think I want something. Fuck, just take the chance…no wait…ok go._ Draco, instead of knocking opened the door, walked right in. he climbed into the bed on the other side of Hermione. Hermione turned around immediately.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered violently. Draco turned to her and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"Sh." Hermione watched him as he turned back to face the opposite wall. _Wow, is he seriously not going to try anything?_ She smiled to herself and moved closer to him. At first he tensed, but soon fell asleep with Hermione wrapped around him.

Hermione woke up the next morning completely happy and awake. She looked over her shoulder to find Draco still sleeping. Stretching, she got up and headed towards the bathroom. _I haven't slept that well in ages._ As she was happily thinking of him, Draco walked in lazily and brushed his teeth. Only when he was finished did he notice where Hermione was. He smiled and half the mind to climb in there with her, but refrained from doing so. He sat there and watched her for a while until she got out of the shower.

"WHAT THE HELL MALFOY?" Draco smirked and threw a towel at her then proceeded forward so that he was an inch away from her.

"Looking, you got a problem with that?" he leaned in closer and she closed her eyes.

"N-no." The fire returned to her eyes. She looked up and felt like she wanted to jump him right there. "Do you?" she said as she poked him in the shoulder and stepped closer. If she was going to follow through with what she wanted to happen next, he had to start it.

Hermione never felt this flirtatious in her life. It was a rush of energy to know that she could be so seductive as she watched Draco take a deep breath. He was losing control and she knew it. _ Dammit, when did she become like this? She's so incredibly sexy right now. I really need to gain control. Ok Draco just act like it's nothing and walk away. Just walk away…_

"You know you want it, why fight the urge any more baby?" she pressed her body against his and he couldn't stop himself from bringing her in even closer and kissing her hard with as much force as he possessed. He stopped when he heard her moan in his mouth. Draco smirked and walked away, not looking back. He had her right where he wanted her. _That should show her that I'm always in charge, no matter how sexy she is._ He whistled all the way down to the great hall, where he sat next to Blaise who kept staring at Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Draco snapped his fingers in front of Blaise's face. Blaise sighed and turned towards Draco looking annoyed.

"What?" Draco put on a look of mock taken aback.

"Why Blaise, whatever is the matter with you? Weasley not giving you enough _attention_?" He sniggered and Blaise punched him but couldn't help laughing also.

"Nah, It's not that, I don't mind the no sex part, it's just that I can't stop thinking about her, day and night. You and Hermione are so fucking lucky. You guys get to share a dorm, but I have to be away from her every night, and on top of that, we have no reason to hang out with eachother." Blaise sighed and continued. "It's just really unfair." With that he speared his piece of ham violently and looked at it in disgust.

"I find this all really amusing. Blaise Zabini, number 2 sex god is in love, with a red hair none the less!" Draco was trying hard to suppress his laughter when the great hall doors opened and Hermione walked in with what Draco thought was a glow. Blaise saw his look and leaned in close.

"And you think I'm the only one in love? You're face is priceless right now." Blaise shoved some egg in his mouth and watched, as Draco seemed to not hear a word he just said. He looked back at the Gryffindor table and watched as Ginny and Hermione chatted happily. He jumped when he heard a slamming noise. He looked up and found Draco standing up, looking furious. Blaise didn't have time to react because the next second draco had stalked over to where Hermione, Ginny and Ron were standing. Blaise ran after Draco and stood behind Ginny.

"What the fuck did you just do Weasley?" Draco was fuming. Ron also looked ready to explode.

Blaise leaned over to Ginny and quietly asked. "What happened?"

Ginny looked at him with horror. She was shocked and didn't know what to do, he could tell. "He- he slapped Hermione. Something about being a traitor… oh god, you don't think he found out about her and Draco do you?" Blaise shook his head and pulled Ginny to him.

"What do you care Ferret? Get out of this; this is between _my_ friend and me. Move along bastard." Ron's face was red and had his hands clenched. Hermione stepped up and lowered her hand from her face. She had gotten over the initial shock after being slapped from her once best friend.

"Who the hell do you think you are Ronald? I've done nothing to you! Yet this year you and Harry have done nothing but ignore me. The next thing I know you're in my common room criticizing me and my taste in friends, and now you come in here and act as if I've done something wrong. I never told Lavender anything about you or anyone else. Plain fact! I didn't know anything about your business." She was enraged and couldn't stop herself from slapping Ron. " And don't you ever fucking call him a ferret! You're the one that should have that nickname you stupid ass!" she stormed out of the Great Hall not even caring that everyone was looking at her. Draco smirked at Weasley.

"Well I must say, I'm a pretty bad person for Granger to be hanging out with, but I do like the improvement. Seems like you've lost you innocent little pushover bookworm Weasel." He strolled out and ran after the doors shut in search of Hermione.

"I HATE HIM! I WISH I WAS THE ONE THAT FOUND OUT HE WAS CHEATING THE STUPID BASTARD!" Draco found Hermione attempting to beat a couch pillow to a pulp. She stopped when she heard Draco step closer to her.

"That was bloody great. Let me see the damage. If I see _anything_ he's dead." He tilted her head up towards him and saw that a bruise was already forming. "Shit." Draco pulled her to him, she hugged him back never wanting to let go. "That wasn't bloody right. I don't care how mad the prick was, he shouldn't have hit you." He stroked her hair and kissed her on the head. She looked up towards him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Draco, I have to know that you're serious about us, I mean serious enough to keep this" she gestured from herself to him. " Together for at least a while longer."

"Hermione, I wouldn't have asked you out if I wasn't serious, I think the both of us knew that from the beginning." He smiled at her and then became serious again. " Why did you need to know?"

"Because, I needed to be sure that what I do tomorrow won't be in vain." She kissed him on the lips and left him to wonder what she could possibly be talking about. He followed her up the stairs and watched her walk into her room.

"Can I, can I stay with you tonight again? Please?" Draco looked at her, getting nervous with every second that she didn't answer. "I promise I won't do anything." He smirked and looked at her. "I mean unless you want me to…"

She laughed and took his hand. "You can stay with me."

"You know the real reason I want to be with you is because I want to know what you're going to do tomorrow." She hugged him and led him into her room.

"Well then you're wasting your time."

Sorry it took so long to get 6 and 7 up! The doof that I am, I forgot my password for a while and decided that I was going to remember it and NOTpress the stupid forgot password button…

-Me


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7:**

**The Plan**

As the light peeked through the curtains, Draco moved closer to Hermione. She woke up when the sun found her eyes. Hermione had slept peacefully and to her surprise, Draco hadn't tried to do anything, although he did bug her about her plan most of the night.

"Draco, wake up. Wake up we've got to get ready for breakfast!" Hermione shook Draco awake and he opened one eye.

"I will on one condition." Hermione rested her chin on his chest while brushing away some of his hair from his face.

"And what's that?" he snaked his arms around her and smiled.

"Take a shower with me?" he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. Hermione tried getting up, but Draco wouldn't let go. "Once again I'm only three quarters serious." With that, he got up to take his own shower. Hermione was left on the bed wondering if she should have said anything. _I really want to… but I'm scared, what if he doesn't like it? My first time would be in a shower…oh screw it, it'll happen sometime._ She got up and headed into the bathroom and quickly undressed. She hesitated before reaching for the shower door and pulled it open. Draco spun around and was void of words.

In front of him stood an awkward looking Hermione. _God she's beautiful._ Draco thought, as he was suddenly very aware of his hardened penis. At first he felt embarrassed, but overlooked it and pulled her into a kiss. She stared at him stunned.

" You didn't really have to come in with me you know," He turned towards the water, " and we don't have to do anything now that you're in here either." He could've kicked himself for suggesting she shower with him in the first place.

"It'll happen some place won't it?" He turned to her, shocked that those words had just come out of her mouth. She stepped closer and skimmed a finger down his chest. "I'm serious, I think I'm ready for it." She kissed him and he kissed her back. _You can't do this Draco not yet, she only thinks she's ready. Be in control._ He stepped away and she looked at him.

"You shouldn't lose your virginity this way. I won't allow you to." With that he got out of the shower and left Hermione somewhat relieved, in the shower.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall somewhat irritated that Draco had gone down without her. She shot a glare towards the Slytherin table and proceeded to sit down next to Ginny.

"What's the matter with you Hermione?" Ginny looked at her with a slight hint of concern.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I'm just a little irritated with Draco is all." Ginny gave a half smile and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Well, speaking of Slytherins, I have something I want to tell you. But you can't say or do anything drastic because I don't want people asking questions. Hear?" Hermione gave a nod and looked at Ginny intently.

"Well," Ginny whispered, scooting closer to Hermione, "Blaise and I had sex yesterday evening." Hermione brought a hand over her mouth in astonishment.

"How did it feel? Was it exciting? Did it hurt? Where did you guys do it?" Hermione was sitting straight up and Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Never had she seen Hermione so excited about anything before.

"It felt great, and of course it hurt. I had to fake it the first time, but then we did it again, and-" Ginny wasn't able to finish because she was cut off by Hermione.

" How many times did you do it?" Hermione nearly shrieked.

"Shh! Just twice! Keep your voice down… anyways it was absolutely amazing. And he did it on the side of the castle, you know the one that people think is completely scary?" Hermione nodded and Ginny looked towards the Slytherin table and blushed. Hermione followed her eyes and spotted Blaise staring at Ginny passionately.

"Oh how adorable!" Hermione teased. Ginny turned even darker and got up to leave.

"I'm going to class now."

"Oh I'm positively sure that's _just_ where you're going." Hermione nearly whispered. Ginny shot her a glare and walked out into the corridor. Hermione sighed and took a quick glance at the Slytherin table. She fumed as she saw Pansy all over Draco. _Oh he looks like he completely needs to be saved._ With that she got up and walked briskly over towards him.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry to tear you away from your _precious _girlfriend, but we have some important events we need to discuss before class." She walked away and had hoped that had sounded as real as it would normally have been had she not been dating him. She waited around the corner and soon Draco appeared.

"You sounded really believable. I was shocked until I realized what you were doing." His arms were crossed and he stared at the ground. Hermione smiled and knew that he was waiting for a hug or kiss.

"Oh what? Did I hurt Draco's feelings?" He nodded still looking at his feet so she continued. "Does he want a hug or maybe even a kiss?" He looked up at her through his hair, and nodded again.

"yeah…" Hermione laughed and pulled him to her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her. "That's better" She pulled away from him and told him that they should head to class.

Draco collapsed on the couch next to the fire in the heads common room. Hermione came in looking exhausted and fell down near Draco. Her face was red from climbing the stairs.

"You look absolutely hilarious right now." Hermione narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Get ready for dinner, Ferret." With that she got up and headed to her room to change. Draco looked at her and threw a pillow in her direction. A few minutes later the two were refreshed and walk down to the great hall. Draco stopped around the corner from the double doors.

"You can go first." Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"This is where my plan comes into action." He looked completely confused and she kept going. "We're walking in together. Its time we were on the outs, I mean Ginny and Blaise are, why can't we be also?" She took his hand and he had no choice but to follow. Before they opened the Great Hall doors, draco pulled him to her and kissed her softly on the lips. They walked in and the Great Hall buzz stopped. Harry and Ron looked petrified. Ginny smiled at the couple and squealed, Blaise beamed up at the couple, as if they were accomplishing the impossible. Hermione felt like nothing could bother her. Until she felt a hand grab her right arm.

"What the hell is going on?"


	8. You Tease

**CHAPTER 8:**

**YOU TEASE**

"LET GO OF HER FERRET!" Hermione looked to her right and saw Ron had turned a deep red color.

"Aw, why are you jealous that I've just gotten farther with _Hermione_ than you've gotten to any other girl?" Draco smirked and was glad to see Ron's face become even darker. " Don't worry Ron, there's someone out there for everyone," Draco looked him up and down, "even for you. I'll see you in class." He bent over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. With a final glance at Ron, he glided off to his own table,

"What. The. Hell. You better start explaining right now." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm forcefully. Hermione frowned and wrenched her arm away from him.

"I didn't know you owned me." She grew calm and threw a smirk that matched Draco's. "If you cared you would've asked nicer. Now I don't think you have the right to know." With that she walked over to Ginny and took a seat. Ginny looked at her and then started to laugh.

"Bloody hell, I really do think Blaise was right. You two have rubbed off on each other." Hermione shrugged which caused her friend to laugh again.

"Well if he's rubbed off on me then maybe, just maybe, I'll have that Malfoy charm." She smiled at the younger girl. "I'll see you later." Hermione stood up and left the great hall, making sure a certain Slytherin would follow.

"I don't know what it is, I can't really believe that she made a move and I turned her down. I mean it was like I couldn't control myself and then BAM, I can…" Blaise watched in amusement as Draco let his head bang on to the table. He patted him on the shoulder, not showing the least bit of sincerity.

"I don't know maybe it's like what I said before. Maybe you really really like her."

"I _know_ that I really really like her, you idiot. I just don't think I can hold off the feeling of grabbing her and pushing her up against something and-and I don't know just _raping_ her. But of course not actually, it would be perfectly consensual, but- oh you know what I mean." Just as he was about to put his head down once more, he saw her get up and walk out of the great hall. "I love the way she walks." Draco stood up and distractingly put a hand on Blaise's shoulder. " I'll see you later."

After leaving the great hall, he looked in different directions and could not figure out which way she went. _She couldn't have gone that far… I left almost right after she did… maybe she's in the library or getting her things together. Shit she's probably in class al-_

"What the hell?" before he could say anymore he felt lips being pressed to his. He knew them well and stopped fighting instantly, but all too soon Hermione stopped the kiss.

"Why did you stop? More importantly why did you _start_ this early in the morning?" Draco was having trouble breathing, but he didn't care. Hermione only gave a half smile and sauntered past him.

"I'll see you in class." She winked and walked towards the Charms room. Draco groaned and lowered himself to the floor.

"Damn her and her classes. I would've been perfectly fine had she just left me alone. Not to mention I have class with her all day long. What a fucking tease." With that he got up and straightened out his clothes. He was halfway down the hall when he realized he didn't have his bag. "Crap, c'mon Malfoy, pull yourself together. Accio Bag." His bag came zooming towards him and he caught it easily.

Hermione sat at her assigned seat that just so happened to be next to the Head boy. _Where is he? I couldn't have had that much of an effect on him._ Just then Draco came into class looking a bit disheveled, and Hermione couldn't help but to laugh a little at him. _Well this should be fun_. Draco came over and smushed himself in to the seat next to her.

"Are you okay Draco? You look a bit…tousled…" She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm fine, what would make you think I wasn't okay?" He looked at her and flashed a smile. Hermione was almost about to let herself swoon but she caught herself.

"Like I said, you look a bit tousled." She leaned forward so that her lips lightly touched his ear. "I hope it wasn't something I did."

"Don't flatter yourself Granger." He growled. He wasn't going to let her win, at least not this time. She smirked and moved away from him. Her move to the people that walked in at that moment looked perfectly innocent, but only Draco was meant to see what had really happened. Hermione had let her skirt move up a little. Whatever will power Draco had been quickly fading away. He really wanted to touch the little piece of thigh that was now showing, but he fought hard enough to keep in control.

By the time classes had finished Draco was exhausted. After the episode in Charms he waited for any other attempts by the Gryffindor, but they always came when he let his guard down. Twice in potions he let his guard down and turned around to see her picking something up from the ground, the second time she had unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her blouse saying that the cauldrons made it too hot in the classroom. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, she raised her hand and "accidentally" moved it across his leg. It was too much for him to handle. Draco started to pace the room waiting for her to return.

"If she thinks she can just get away with this, she is sorely mistaken." Just then the portrait door swung open and she came in laughing. "Granger, you and I need to talk _right_ now." He faltered when he saw that Ginny was with her.

"Ooh, somebody looks a little cranky. I'll leave you two to talk then, I need to find Blaise anyways." Ginny left after giving Hermione a knowing smile. As the door shut, Draco pinned Hermione to the wall.

"Do you really think you can do something like that and then come waltzing in here like nothing happened?"

"But I did, didn't I?" Her voice was becoming increasingly more seductive. Draco kissed her hard and pulled away, but was brought back. "I think you deserve at least a little bit more of this." He pushed off of the wall never letting her lips go and lowered the pair onto the couch. As soon as he unbuttoned her shirt she sat up. "Now I'm tired. Goodnight Draco." She kissed him on the neck and got up leaving her shirt where she lay moments ago.

"You're a goddamn tease woman!" Draco groaned and threw himself onto the rest of the couch. " This has been way too long of a day…"

**Sorry this has taken so long! I've been soooo so busy with school and everything. Now that I'm sick I get to focus more on this though! I know it can be a bitch when you have to wait for so long. I promise I won't keep you guys waiting anymore! And thank you for all the comments!!**


End file.
